HalfBloods
by BriBaby101
Summary: Hannah and Briana have always been best friends, never been able to be seprated.But,when a shocking secret that changes their life forever might just rip them apart, forever. Their the daughters of the God, Posidioen. Collab with Vampira-Hannah-Tsukiyomi.
1. Chapter 1

**Bri's POV**

"?" Said as I'm startled awake by his rough voice.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered as everybody around me laughed.

"What did I just say?" He asked sounding a little more than agitated. I glance down at the paper Hannah had pushed toward me. The small cursive said _trigonometry_ that had me stifling a sigh. "Something about trigonometry apparently." I said in my best nonchalance voice.

He was about to say something to me when the final bell rang. I grabbed my bag from the floor and hurried out of the room _Wizard Of Oz_ style with Hannah. Hannah's long dark hair swayed around her waist like a veil. Her dark eyes, always kind and never frigid with hate. Unlike me she was acute and had straight A's. I'm more of the physical education kind of person. I'm on the swim team, softball, and soccer teams.

"You need to quit sleeping in class." She said turning a glare on me. My green eyes widened sarcastically as I made a scared sound. She couldn't help but to burst into giggles. She can never keep a serious face for more than five seconds. While we were walking past the front office my skin started to crawl. "Is your skin crawling, Hannah?" I asked her turning my attention to the man in the long coat and hat. His cold hard eyes following our every step.

I shrugged as we hurry down the front steps towards home. The New York crowd swallowing us in its masses. Are voices being drowned out by the many other voices. By the time we made to our house we were covered in sweat. The sun already low in the sky above us. "Wanna see if you can stay the night?" Hannah asked brushing her bangs from her dark eyes.

"But doesn't your mom act weird around me?" I asked her looking away from her eyes. She didn't say anything making me sigh. Her mom is always on edge when I'm here. Like something's gonna happen if I stay with Hannah too much. This is the only place I really have to look forward to. My mom...she doesn't care about me. She just..., I don't know why she adopted me in the first place. Its so tiring to come home everyday to see her not there. I smiled as we walked into the lobby. The front desk guy waved at us as we passed by. (Who's name I've never learned hehe.)

"Hey mom I'm home," Hannah called into the apartment room. No answer. "Maybe she's not here, "I said walking towards the fridge to get some water.

"She said she'd be here when I got home." She told me sounding a little agitated. Than the door bell rang. "Can you get that I'm going to go put this in my room." She said gesturing to her back pack.

"Sure," I said taking a long drink from the water bottle. "Hel-,"my throat tightened as the man from school stood before me. "Are your parents home, dear?" He asked in a scratchy voice that made my skin crawl. I shook my head no like a idiot.

"That's good. Verrrrrrry good." He said drawing out 'very' in a hiss. My eyes widen as right before my eyes he transformed. His face became covered in black feathers. A long sharp beak coming from where his nose and mouth should've been. His eyes glowing a dangerous red. His hand that was raised over his head turned into a grotesque talon. It came down in a quick swift movement. A voice whispered to me softly. _The water use the water!_ Than it faded away. I looked away from the hypnotizing eyes and to look at the water bottle.

_What do I do? I want it to protect me, but I don't know how to make it do that!_ I screamed mentally as the water shot out of the water bottle. It blocked the attack of the monster that had just recently looked human. "What the heck is that?" I heard Hannah shriek from the kitchen.

"I-I don't know what's happening!" I yelled as the thing kept attacking. The water staying in front of me like a shield. _I wish this water would do something other than just shield me!_ The water shot out as it turned into a trident. The horrible creature turned into golden dust right in front of me. My knees gave out on me and I fell to the ground in a pile shaking. Hannah ran over to me grabbing my shoulders. "W-What just happened Hannah?" I sobbed to her my shaking getting worse.

"I don't know but we need to call my mom I think." She said coolly as she pulled me up from the ground. We walked over to the couch as she called her mom. As she called we curled up together shaking. "M-Mom you need to hurry home." She said as her eyes filled with tears. After about thirty minutes the door opened.

"What happened Hannah?" She asked as she rushed over to her. She hugged her and left me out in the cold. She wasn't even the one who had to fight the dang bird. My eyes started to sting as I sat on the edge of the couch. Hannah pushed her off her and looked at me. Her mom followed her gaze to see the silent tears that had escaped. "Hon what's wrong?" She whispered as she took me in her arms.

"There was a b-bird, "I said as her body had become tense.

"What bird?" She asked as she looked at Hannah. "There was a b-bird like man...It attacked Bri." She told her looking away from her eyes. There was a long pause that seemed to last forever.

"The water spouted out and turned into a trident and I killed it!" I finally blurted out breaking the silence. Her mom gasped and paled instantly. She turned around all the way facing me. "What happened?" She had practically spat the words at me.

"T-The water squirted out and made a shield. Than I wanted it to kill it. So it turned into a trident and well I killed it." I say looking away from her icy stare. Why doesn't she like me? Aren't your BFF's moms supposed to be like your other mom?

"What did you say?"

"I-I killed it...with the water it turned into a trident." I said as I chewed on the inside of my cheek. Hannah opened her mouth to say something but her mom cut her off.

"I guess I should tell you now." She said as she drew in a long breath. "Briana...I-I'm your m-mother..."

I got up and pushed away from them. "No, no your not, you hate me. If I was your daughter than why did you give me up? Does that mean Hannah is my twin or something? Why give me away and keep her?" I screamed at her than ran for the door my eyes filling. She hates me. She _hates _me! My feet had stopped at the top of the stairs as I stared down into the eyes of a bird creature. It had taken a step forward on the steps. I stumbled back losing my balance and running into someone. "W-Who are you?" I asked as I looked into dark cold eyes that stopped me.

He looked at the bird thingy that was half-way up the stair case. He brushed past me and took out what looked like a dagger. With a click it grew into a pure gold blade. He thrust forward and the bird blew up into a golden mess. I lost my grip on the rail as my knees gave out. I crumpled to the ground hands in hair. "Why the heck do those things keep coming?" I asked to myself more than anyone.

"Because they can smell a Half-Blood around. The aura is very strong could it be...coming from you?" He asked me as he held out his hand. I gripped it and pulled myself up. I shrugged and sagged against the wall.

"What the heck is a Half-Blood?" I asked him as I rubbed at my temple where a head ache was forming. My mind racing through the last few minutes. Got attacked by a bird thing and I killed it. S-She's my mom...Hannah is my twin I guess. Watched a guy kill one in front of me. Than he's telling me something about a half-blood?

"Demi-God...you don't know what it is?" He asked as he glanced over his shoulder. I shook my head slowly feeling confused.

"I-I don't know." I said as I stared at my feet.

"Its the term for someone who is Half God or Goddess." He said as his eyes sparkled with pride.

"Myth."

"What?" He asked as he stared at me with disbelief. His eyes flickering with ancient wisdom. As if he'd been around hundreds of years.

"I said its myth. Gods aren't real. Not one bit. Even if they were they died a long time ago. No one can live that long. Its not possible." I told him glaring.

"That's where your wrong. Their not dead. Nothing immortal can die dear." He said matching my glare with his own.

Seriously. This guy is crazy! He even looks it now that I think about it. His hair sticking out every direction. Maybe that 'ancient wisdom' I saw was just craziness.

"Briana!" I heard that all too familiar voice yell. I tried to ignore her and listen to crazy guy go on and on about the Gods. But because she's Hannah she kept yelling and yelling...and yelling.

"Who's that?"

"My-" What do I say? My twin who I didn't know about till today? Heck no.

"Your...," He said drawing the word out so it was long.

"My b-best friend."

_Yeah there you go lie to the crazy guy. He might be able to tell? He could cut you. _The little voice whispered agitating me.

Shut up. Just shut up she is my best friend.

_Are you sure?_

Yes! Stupid conscience.

"Bri what the heck happened?" Hannah asked staring at me.

"I found out that my mom hates me. Gave me up for adoption and kept you. And lied about it all these years." I said looking away from her hurt gaze.

"You don't think she lied to me too? I'm hurting as much as you are." She said her voice shaky.

"Wait. So you guys are sisters? Do _you_ know what a Demi-God is?" He said looking at Hannah.

"Yeah...but who are you?" She asked giving him a weird look.

"I'm Zach. The camp leader at Camp Half-Blood he said, there was some powerful Demi-Gods here." He said staring at us both.

"What? And you think its us? Just because I shot water out of a bottle and killed something...Ohmigod. Does that mean I'm a Half-Blood?" I asked him with wide eyes as I realized exactly what I had done.

"Y-You did what?" He yelled letting out a goat sound.

Ohmigod! I-I'm a Half-Blood...what about Hannah? Does that mean she's one too? Ohmigod...So we're Demi-Gods. That means are Dad is a...God! No. That's not possible is it? I don't know. It might be...I bit my lip as my brain rattled for a better explanation. I couldn't find one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hannah POV**

I flinched as Bri ran out the door, and it slammed behind her. I looked over to Mom, my expression surely as heartbroken as Bri's had been. It sure felt that way.

"Why?" I whispered, before shooting up and running after my , did that feel weird to say or what? Sure we'd considered each other as close as sisters, but we'd never used the term in a literal sense.

I shook the thought out of my mind, as I looked from side to side, trying to figure out which way she went. My hair hit my face with each turn of my head and I pushed it out of my way, frustrated. Good Lord, I really needed to get it cut. I ran down the hall, heading for the stair case. The other way led to the elevators, and I knew she wouldn't have gone that way. She hated elevators – felt they were too slow.'Why is the damn staircase so far from our apartment?' I I finally reached it, I saw Bri. I sighed in relief, my mind not registering the fact that some guy was standing with her.

"Briana!" I yelled. I know she heard me. I'm not a quiet person, no matter how book worm-ish I may be. But she didn't look at me. "Bri!" I called again. And again. And again. She never turned to look at me. I cursed under my breath, and ran up to her, still ignoring the guy that stood next to her. "Bri, what the heck happened?" I asked as I stared at her, trying to regain my breath from my run. I wasn't the athletic one here.

"I found out that my mom hates me – gave me up for adoption and kept you - and then lied about it all these years. " She looked away from me. Tears stung the corners of my eyes, but I pushed them back.

"You don't think she lied to me, too?" I questioned, meaning to sound angry, but it came out shakily instead. "I'm hurting just as much as you are."

"Wait, so you guys are sisters? Do you know what a Demi-God is?" the weird guy spoke, looking at me. I looked away from Bri.

"Yeah…" I started slowly. "But, who are you?" I looked over him, noticing that the bottom half of him was a goat, raising my eyebrow as I looked back to his face.

"I'm Zach a Saytor, the camp leader at Camp Half-Blood said there were some powerful Demi-Gods here," he explained, eyes darting from me, to Bri, then back again, over and over.

"What? And you think it's us? Just because I shot water out of a bottle and killed something…Omigosh…Does that mean I'm a half-blood?" Bri asked, her green eyes widening.

"Y-You did what?" Zach exclaimed, letting out a sound suspiciously close to "bahh" and ignoring Bri's last ? Well, I simply just gaped at them both.

"What the heck's going on?" I demanded, crossing my arms. Zach, again, discarded the comment. He looked around anxiously, then grabbed Bri's arm and reached for mine as he said, "You two have to get out of here, now."I quickly took a step back, just out of his reach, as Bri yanked free of his grasp.

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what's going on!"

"Ok, ok! But, I can't tell you here! C'mon!" he rushed up the staircase, looking around the walls when he got to the top, turned back and gestured for us to follow and I shared a look, before giving in and walking up the stairs. He ushered us through the hall, glancing behind him – behind us - every few seconds or so. He stopped in front of my apartment (something was nagging at me to find out later how the hell he knew where I lived…) and knocked twice, paused, and then knocked again. My mom opened the door hurriedly, and herded us all stuck her head out the door, examining each side of the hallway, before pulling it closed and locking it.

"If I have to ask what's going on one more time, I'm going to scream," I threatened. Mom looked at me, pleading."

Hannah, honey, please just be patient. Until we're sure those things are gone."

"Patience is something I've never been good with," I snapped.

"No doubt you get that from your father," she stood beside me, and I could tell she was trying to look anywhere but our mother. I frowned, before looking at Zach, who was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Tell me what's going on. Now," I commanded.

He sighed and gave in. "You are both Demi-Gods. Those monsters – and much more – are after you because of it. You're safe nowhere but Camp Half-Blood," he told us.

"Wait a minute…" Bri interrupted. "If we're Demi-Gods, then that means we're the daughters of a God, am I right?" Zach nodded. "Well…Who's our dad?"

This time, Zach shook his head. We stared at him incredulously. After all this, he's not even going to tell us who our-"That's your mom's part," he told us. Our gazes turned expectant now, as we turned to look at her.

She sighed, resigned."…You two are the daughters of the water god, Poseidon. Together, you are probably more powerful than even Zeus's children, if he has any."

We had no time to react, none at all. As soon as she had finished speaking, something crashed through the window. I paled, and I'm sure everyone else did, too. It was one of those things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Briana's POV.**

While mom explained who our father was, I kept getting this gut wrenching feeling something bad was going to happen. When she got done the silence weighed down on me. I felt like I was suffocating, I wanted to scream until the universe heard me. My skull felt like it was crushing my brain into juice. My eyes were burning as the sensation intensified.

**_CRASH!_**

I looked up in time to see glass raining down. I wrapped my arms around my head shielding my face. The little shards stung the back of my neck.

"Hello girlsssss." Hissed one of those raven things.

"Leave us alone! I'm sick and tired of people trying to rip my life apart!" I screamed furiously at it as hot tears streaked my face.

"You see here girl! You were meant to die, its why you were born!" It hissed at me, eyes flaring red.

"My mom obliviously didn't want me! I bet in her eyes I'm dead, not really a person. I might as well be something she'd scrap off her shoe!" I yelled at it with such force it shocked even me "She doesn't even love me, ok?"

"Bri..." I heard Hannah whisper in my ear. I pushed away from her, my heart throbbing. I looked up to see the raven wanna-be lash out at me. I didn't move, I stayed put and braced myself for the blow. I honestly can say, at that moment, I wanted to die. I didn't deserve to live, did I? If what it said was true. The pain never exploded throughout my body. I cracked open my eye seeing a pile of dust. "You idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Hannah yelled at me as I noticed the water. Hannah had killed it, and I had missed it.

Looking at her I honestly answered, "Yea." It had only been faint but all the pain, betrayal, shame were in that simple word. Hannah's eyes darkened as she shook her head.

"Why?" Was all she asked as I saw a tear roll down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hannah POV**

"Hello, girls," the thing hissed, drawing out the s.I flinched at its voice. It was terrible.

"Leave us alone! I'm sick and tired of people trying to rip my life apart!" Bri exclaimed angrily from beside me, and I looked over at her and noticed she was crying.

Bri never cries. Ever. Period.

"You see here girl!" it shot back at her, see coming out in a terrible raspy hiss, even worse than the first one. "You were meant to die; it's why you were born!" It's eyes flared red, making it even more inhuman than it already was.

"My mom obviously didn't want me!" Bri yelled at it. Her voice was shaky. I doubt anyone else could tell, it was barely there, but I heard it. "I bet in her eyes I'm dead, not really a person. I might as well be something she'd scrape off her shoe!"

What was coming out of her mouth was shocking me to speechlessness. I couldn't say anything, as with each word it was as if she were stabbing me in the chest.

"Bri…" I whispered as I finally found my voice. She pushed me away, and I resisted the urge to whimper as that small act was like the final blow. Painful. Searing. I hated it.

She looked up at the monstrosity invading my house. She closed her eyes as it lunged to strike.

What the heck was she doing?

I jumped in front of her, and my hands shot out in front of me on their own accord.

If I hadn't been watching, I would've missed the white spurt of water that burst from my palms and hit the thing. As soon as the water touched it, it's beak formed the perfect comical O before it crumbled to dust.I turned to look at Bri. Her eyes were open now.

"You idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I screamed at was looking over my shoulder as I spoke the words, and only after a moment did she turn to look at me.

"Yeah," was her quiet reply.

I felt my face harden as I shook my head.

"Why?" I said, as I felt a tear run down my cheek.

I didn't give her time to reply as I pushed past her, threw the door open and walked over to the stairs. I didn't want to walk, so I decided to trust my new-found powers on this one and, with the help of a bit of water, slid perfectly down the rail, as if I'd been doing it my whole life.

I stormed out of the building, not caring who thought I was deranged or mental. I was angry, and upset. So sue me.

I was about 30 feet from the building, when I heard her calling my name. I didn't spare a glance behind me as I turned a corner, started running, and after three or four more, turned into an alley.

I leaned against the brick wall, tilting my head back to look at what little sky was visible between the narrow walls.

It was blue. Bright, sunny blue. Not a cloud in sight.

The sky did not agree with me at the moment, obviously. I was all for dismal and dreary.

I heard the thin layer of gravel that was scattered across the dirt ground crunch under someone's feet. I looked over to see the dark silhouette of a scruffy, apparently balding, medium-weight man in tattered clothing walking toward me. One of his eyes twinkled in the dim light.I grimaced. He was so not a sight for sore eyes.

He smiled at me, a gross, bone-chilling smile. It looked like his front tooth was halfway chipped.

I turned to walk out of there, feeling uneasy and just wanting to be alone for once, when he grabbed my arm.

For someone of his appearance, he was quick.

"Let me go," I growled.

"I don't think so, sweetheart," he said, his creepy smile growing bigger.

"You don't want to mess with me right now. I am so not in the mood."

"Well, how about I put you in the mood?" his grin was bordering on Rated D for Disturbing now. I tried to jerk my arm out of his grip, but it only tightened.

"Let me go!" I said, louder this time.

"No can do, honey." I flinched, disgusted.

"Whatever. You asked for it," I said, and clenched my fist, concentrating on a rusted water pipe crawling up the wall behind him, hoping my ability wouldn't fail me now, not so early in this game I had just discovered I was a part of since birth.

He laughed, and I had to resist the urge to wince at the awful sound. I needed to focus!

But, I lost it precisely at that moment, because the man's grip on my arm was released, and as he disappeared from my peripheral vision, there was a resounding "Ooof!"

I spun toward where I expected he landed, to see a dark figure towering over him.

"I could've sworn I heard her say 'let me go' a few good times. Listen much?" a smooth, baritone voice said quietly and sarcastically, and with a calmness that was more frightening than if he had yelled at the man. I thought that that had just added to the menacing air already surrounding him.

The figure's leg moved swiftly, and had I not heard the grunt that followed, I would've assumed he was just stretching. The mystery guy had kicked the creep in the stomach.

And, even though a normal girl would've been extremely grateful for this shrouded stranger… I was angry. Fury was bubbling up inside me.I didn't want to be saved. I don't want a hero. I want to fight for myself, and now that I know I can, the first chance I got was taken away from me!The man stood up, whimpering, and limped away, almost doubled over holding his gut.

My "savior" turned to me and grinned cockily.

"Deserted alleys aren't such a good place for relaxing."

"Why did you do that?" I asked him, and it was barely above a whisper.

"Why?" he tilted his head to the side innocently, infuriatingly. "Well, not much of the response I was expecting." His smile twisted into a smirk.

"What did you expect? Me to grovel at your feet thanking you? I could've very well handled myself. I don't need Prince Un-Charming to help me," I snapped.

He only laughed. And, gods, did I want to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face. He was too arrogant for his own good.

"Little Miss Poseidon is feisty. Who would've guessed?" he grinned at me again, and I froze.

"What?"

"Slow, too," he added, as he watched for my reaction.

"Who are you?" I demanded furiously, wanting to know how he knew."Name's Aiden." He leaned against the alley wall and stuck his hands in his pockets. I couldn't make out any of his features besides the fact that he was tall, about a head taller than me. "Son of Ares. I know all about you. You and your sister are all anyone at Camp Half-Blood talks about." I sensed a hint of irritation in his voice. "Welcome to the reality of being a half-blood. That man wasn't human."

My eyes widened. He was a Demi-God, too? And was it possible, was it really possible, that if he hadn't come along, even my powers couldn't have saved me from that weird, creepy man?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bri's POV**

I sat there feeling completely hopeless as I watched Hannah run away. _Will we ever be able to recover from this? _I stared at the open doorway before I pulled myself up. "Don't go after her, I have to do it." Zach told me sternly taking a step towards the door.

"Sorry, but she's not your responsibility." I told him making my legs move towards the doorway.

"She's not yours either." He said looking at me. "I have to protect her, it is my responsibility."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble Zach. But I have a issue with not listening to people." I told him shoving past. He caught my hand and pulled me back gently.

"Briana, you can't. If you get hurt I would feel horrible." He told me trying to tug me back even more.

"If Hannah gets hurt, it's _my_ fault." I said yanking out of his grasp. "What I did made her leave. I'm the one that has to fix this, no one else. I can't let people do things for me anymore."

"Briana-" He started to say but I cut him off. "No, Zach just stop right there. I will blast you with my powers if I have to."

He paled a bit. "You have no idea how to use them."

"I can figure out," I gritted my teeth and took another step towards him. "Just watch me." With that I spun on my heel and took off after Hannah. I heard Zach yell after me as I ran faster. I felt tears burn the back of my throat. _Don't you dare cry again._ I told myself bursting out the doors.

The gray sky overhead filled me with instant dread. I hated gray skies, it was just so much like death. I shook off the feeling and started running again feeling my muscles work. I heard muffled yells of frustration. _Hannah._

It _had_ to be her, it just had to be. _But who was she screaming at?_ I worried. I darted around the corner and saw a tall guy looming over her. Protective instincts flooded my logical mind and I found myself kicking the guy in the back. He went down with a loud thump, face grinding into the ground. I gave a satisfied sigh as I nudged him with my foot.

Someone grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back. I stumbled back into someone's chest. My eyes narrowed as I looked up to see Zach. "I told you not to run off."

"I told you I'd blast you with my powers."

"There's no water around here, you can't." He told me trying not to grin.

"Its about to rain."

"No its not." He answered quickly darting his eyes to Hannah then the body. "Is that- Adien, what happened?"

No response.

"He was all looming over Hannah like a creepy shadow, I knocked him down." I smiled up at Zach. I just realized he was taller then me, he was taller by a lot. He looked back at me something flickering in his eyes. "He's from Half-Blood."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I muttered at my feet. I felt Hannah's heavy gaze on me. A warm hand touched my shoulder gently. Startled I looked up into Zach's brown eyes. "He probably deserved it." His breath was hot on my ear as he whispered. I felt a blush rise up on my cheeks. Suppressing a shiver I stepped to the side. He seemed overly amused. My hand itched to turn and smack him.

Instead I turned to Mr. Unconscious and leaned over him. "He's kind of hot, Hannah."

She said nothing but I heard Zach snicker. I shot him a glare over my shoulder to shut him up. I lifted my fingers over his face led by ancient power, as water poured from them. How I did it? I will never know.

The guy's eyes fluttered and cracked open. "Hiya," I greeted him quietly.

"Briana: The rebel, mean twin," he raised his eyebrows, "overprotective too?"

I rocked back on my heels, brushing my hair from my face. "How do you know who I am?"

He whistled as he sat up. "Adien, son of Aries." Adien outstretched his hand. I raised my eyebrows and he let it fall. "Quite a kick you got there."

"You didn't need to," Hannah said sharply.

"Need to what? Knock this guy on his butt when he was looming over you? I mean looming is creepy enough, but yelling in your face? I'm gonna step in. I can take care of myself, I took lessons. You didn't. You can't even hurt a freakin' fly. Do you think you'd be able to get a guy to stop?"

"I can now," she whispered fiercely. "At least I'm not reckless and irresponsible. I can get stuff done without my fists, maybe that's why guys' like me more. Because you Briana, are practically a boy."

I didn't flinch, but those words, they struck my emotional armor hard. A crack sounded through the alley. It took me a second to realize I had slapped Hannah. Her head was snapped to the side, the side of her cheek red from my hand. "Witch," I said through my teeth.

I turned and stalked away. "Stupid Hannah," I grumbled as I kicked a stray can. Soft footfalls behind me told me they were following. I turned to find Zach closet to me. "When do we leave?"

"The sooner the better. Do you want to drop by your house?"

"All I want right now is to be as far away from the city as I can." I looked up at him through my lashes. "Zach," I started weakly, "I don't want this life."

His fingers brushed my cheek briefly. "I know." His golden hair shimmered under the moon. "Let's get moving."

Hannah's - I had to stop saying that- _our_ mom had packed us each a bag. "I found a bunch of clothes you left here." She murmured handing me the duffel bag. I nodded, and turned away feeling cold.

The train ride took an eternity before it screeched to a stop. We hopped off in utter silence. "Ok Adien, make yourself useful, go get a rental car." Zach said pulling something out some cash.

Noticing something odd about him, I moved towards him. "Aren't Satyrs supposed to have goat-y legs?"

He stared at me a long moment. "Yes," was all he said though. I nodded then turned away to look at Hannah.

Her hair was braided in pigtail, her face looked tired and sad. "Do you want to go change out of these clothes?"

I tugged my shirt up over my belly button. "Why go to the bathroom? We can put on a show and change here."

I earned a smile as she pulled my shirt down. "Loser, we're not porn stars."

"Aw, no show?" a chilly voice asked behind me. I turned quickly to find myself nose to nose with a guy. "You're Briana, right?"

I took a step back quickly. "Why do all these people know my name?"

"You're famous luv, almost as famous as me." He smiled briefly.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked quickly as I studied him. He let his eyes rake down my body slowly. Slower than I would have liked. His curly black hair was sticking up like a little boy's when he woke. Black eyes that seemed to swallow the entire universe and iris with them. His sin was deathly pale, but no where it made him look sick. It suited him, actually.

I could see myself reflected in his pit less eyes. But, I looked more like a ghost of who I am.

"Find anything interesting? I did." He murmured holding my gaze. "I'm Hades son, Bones, if you were wondering." He told me catching my hand in a icy grip. His lips brushed it firmly as a chill licked its way down my spine.


End file.
